Shabirdia
'Shabirdia '''is a bully of interdimensional origin who attacked the Summer Spectacular in the episode of the same name by teleporting through the ColorCube. She later went on to serve Gustavo in his efforts to take over Bullyville and became a prominent member of the Gustavian Army once his plans succeeded. Powers Shabirdia possesses powers of Multiversal Teleportation, the ability to teleport across the Multiverse. However, it is likely that she needs a focus to do this, for which she used the ColorCube. Shabirdia also naturally possesses powers of regular Teleportation, but using the ColorCube's teleportation allows her to do it more rapidly. She also has powers of telekinesis, which she used at least once in the episode: to steal the ColorCube from Lash. It is unknown if she manipulated wind or used telekinesis the second time. Additionally, Shabirdia managed to absorb Mayor Gustavo's strength, meaning she has powers of strength absorption. When boosted in this way, she was gifted powers of Projectile catching and Weather manipulation. She also has powers of Edge, which seem to be activated by flossing. As shown in ''Ending Endeavor, Shabirdia can also conjure flames. Attack on the Summer Spectacular Further information: Summer Spectacular Shabirdia, likely detecting the ColorCube in a nearby dimension, used Multiversal Teleportation to attack the Summer Spectacular in an episode of the same name. Almost immediately, she attacks The Lash with a Laserlion, which he dodges. She is quickly detected by Billy's Buster senses, and is also apparently seen by Little Jim. Billy scans the area, looking for her, but she is nowhere to be found. She has snuck to directly behind Billy, and scares him so badly he screams. This causes the Multiversal Buster Band to flee the area. Mayor Gustavo says he will stop her and charges at Shabirdia. However, she simply absorbs his strength, which knocks him to the ground. Later, when Little Jim removes his Mega Tank from a pipe, Lash offers to help, and takes out his ColorCube. This causes Shabirdia to telekinetically steal it from him. She manipulates the ColorCube, allowing her to teleport to Lash and throw him to the ground. In response, Little Jim fires the Mega Tank's cat gun at nearby rocks. The shot deflects off of the rocks and destroys the ColorCube, much to Shabirdia's annoyance. At the same time, Billy is firing beamers at Shabirdia. However, she is able to catch the lasers out of the air and is seemingly unaffected by doing so. This carries on for some time until Billy falls asleep. Shortly after, Shabirdia flosses, activating her Edge. This cuts Billy, waking him up, and causes Little Jim to cough. Triumphantly, Shabirdia raises her hand to the sky, manipulating the weather into stormy conditions. A blast of lightning knocks Little Jim and Billy to the ground. In response, Jim sounds the Reed of Retreat, starting a disorganized retreat to the east. Unfortunately, Shabirdia is waiting for them in a grove of trees, and she manipulates the wind into knocking them to the ground (this could also arguably be telekinesis). All of the Busters are knocked out, except for Little Jim, who sounds the Reed of Aggression. The piercing sound of the reed causes Shabirdia to run away and the other Busters to wake up. The Busters crawl to one another and perform a Friendship Ritual, which finishes Shabirdia off. She disappears in a puff of smoke, meaning the ritual worked or she escaped at the last second. Post-spectacular After the Summer Spectacular, Shabirdia seemed content to destroy parts of The Lawn until Twinnus arrived to claim the area for his master. In the ensuing duel, Shabirdia was forced to abandon The Lawn to Twinnus and teleport away. Later, she was called by Gustavo to the Jailer complex, where she argued with Twinnus for fighting her. She was later sent on a mission to find the Four Fragments of the Sod of Space and Time. She was present at the Ambush at the Chemical Swamp and later shrunk into the Great Barbecue of Legitimate & Sons to recover the Ring of Laurels. She was also present at the Battle for Bullyville, where she teleported the Gustavian Army to The Ditch (the site of the battle) and later engaged the Trendy Trio with a laserlion. Later, when Transmorpher shapeshifted to look like her, she was teleported into the Jailer along with Billy B. Buster, Little Jim, Gustavo, and Twinnus. She did not actively fight in the skirmish in the Jailer, although she teleported Gustavo back to The Ditch and teleported away after Billy was erased from the timestream. Behind-the-scenes Shabirdia was played by Esme, the sister of Liam. The character of Shabirdia was not actually given a name until editing for ''Summer Spectacular ''was concluded. Liam didn't know what to write in for the character in the credits! Trivia * During the Battle for Bullyville, Transmorpher shapeshifted in order to gain Shabirdia's powers. This revealed that when he takes a form, he also inherits their superpowers. Category:Bullies Category:Multiversal Teleporters Category:Magic users Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinetics Category:Weather manipulators Category:Strength absorbers Category:Projectile catchers Category:Edgers Category:Recurring cast Category:Gustavian Army Category:Gustavian Empire Category:Has had their powers boosted Category:Conjurers Category:Shrinkers Category:Henchpeople Category:Season 1 villains Category:Season 2 villains Category:Season 1 recurring characters Category:Season 2 minor characters Category:Forms of Transmorpher